Soulmate, The Ignorant and The Beast
by rayuwaan
Summary: Manusia terus mencari dan menemukan, namun mereka tidak punya kemampuan untuk mencocokan. Berdansa beralaskan malam, jatuh cinta dalam diam. Sepenggal cerita dari si bodoh dan si buruk rupa dalam alur kisah belahan jiwanya. Be Jinyoung x Park Jihoon (winkdeep) Wanna One Fanfiction


Bulan bersatu dengan malam.

Menyembunyikan perasaan teredam dalam diam.

Mengisi relung kosong sang kegelapan.

Memberi distansi yang berujung angan-angan.

The Ignorant and The Beast, Searching for Soulmate

Wanna One Fanfiction

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

GS! for Uke

Hope you like it!

24 Desember

Seseorang gadis meninggalkan aula dan lebih memilih untuk menatap bulan dari halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Ah, purnama, ya? Indah sekali. Tanpa tahu seseorang tengah mengikutinya sejak ia meninggalkan lantai dansa.

"Bulan yang indah, ya?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan segera membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui sumber suara. Lelaki tinggi berpakaian gelap dan topeng hitam.

"Hey, boleh aku berdansa denganmu?"

Sebuah tangan terjulur lengkap dengan senyum menawan dari lelaki misterius bertopeng hitam. Memberikan kesan ramah sekaligus menggoda bagi siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Namun sebelum tangan lain membalasnya, gadis itu ingin memastikan sesuatu, "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kembali, membuat desir aneh dan tak asing dalam diri sang gadis.

"Tentu saja. Kau Dewi Bulan, dan Aku Pangeran Malam."

Bulan dan malam hanya ingin memperlihatkan indahnya cahaya dalam kegelapan, namun entah mengapa terasa sangat nyaman.

01 Desember

Hampir sejam lamanya Jinyoung duduk di ruang rapat yang teramat sangat membosankan. Rapat akhir tahun yang berujung mendiskusikan acara apa yang pantas diselenggarakan untuk mengahiri semester ganjil dan menyambut libur natal. Hah, mendengar tema rapatnya saja sudah membuat Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. Pasti sangat membosankan, keluhnya. Namun apa boleh buat, dia adalah ketua kelas 2-B dan mengikuti rapat seperti adalah kewajiban bagi semua ketua kelas. Ingin rasanya ia memutar kembali waktu agar masuk kelas sewaktu pemilihan ketua, yang berujung dirinya dinobatkan menjadi ketua kelas bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan. Sungguh Jinyoung memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik.

"Bae Jinyoung, kau masih bersama kami?"

Jinyoung segera menoleh ke sumber suara, setelah sekian lama ia memandangi rintik hujan dari balik jendela dan melewatkan diskusi. Matanya menangkap sepasang mata lentik seorang gadis di seberangnya.

"Aku mendengar kok."

"Kau mendengar tapi tidak mendengarkan," dengan cepat lawan bicara Jinyoung membalas perkataan lelaki bersurai ash grey itu.

"Kau sedang menanyakan acara apa yang cocok kita selenggarakan nanti. Seonho mengusulkan pesta topeng dan Woojin mengusulkan lomba olahraga. Beritahu jika aku salah, Park Jihoon."

Gadis bernama Park Jihoon itu hanya menatap dalam diam Jinyoung, sejenak Jinyoung merasakan desiran aneh menjalar disetiap tubuhnya. Terlihat kilat kesal karena tidak jadi menegur Jinyoung untuk lebih fokus dalam rapat diskusi. Namun kemudian bibirnya kembali terbuka, "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang kau pilih?"

"Tentu saja lomba olahraga. Aku tak mungkin membuang waktu berhargaku untuk berdansa dengan topeng konyol," entah kenapa kalimat yang terlontar terasa begitu dingin, hanya karena Jinyoung sedikit tidak rela melihat Jihoon duduk bersebelahan-dan telalu dekat, menurutnya-dengan seseorang.

"Jaga perkataanmu, Bae Jinyoung. Kami memintamu memilih bukan berkomentar," kini lelaki disebelah Park Jihoon yang diketahui sebagai Ketua OSIS, Kang Daniel, angkat bicara.

Jinyoung hanya memutar mata malas. Tak sengaja menangkap Seonho sang ketua kelas 1-A yang sedikit tidak nyaman karena ucapannya. Namun, bukan Bae Jinyoung namanya jika ia peduli.

"Menurutku pesta topeng tidak buruk. Kita bisa bebas berdansa dengan siapa saja tanpa peduli siapa partner kita. Sedikit hiburan sebelum natal, eh?" celetuk gadis cantik ketua kelas 1-C bernama Ahn Hyungseob.

"Ah, hiburan untuk mendekati pacar orang tanpa ketahuan maksudmu?" kini lelaki dengan nametag Park Woojin ikut bicara sambil menyeringai nakal, memamerkan gigi ginsulnya yang khas.

"Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku!" Hyungseob segera membalas perkataan ketua kelas 2-D itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Cukup! Sekarang kita tentukan saja. Sebelum itu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa jika kita mengadakan lomba olahraga maka mau tidak mau kita harus menyewa gedung olahraga karena gedung kita sedang dalam masa renovasi, kemungkinan selesai setelah liburan. Jadi, butuh dana tambahan untuk menyelenggarakan acara akhir tahun." Daniel berkata seraya berdiri menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin diskusi dan menyadarkan pada anggotanya dengan siapa mereka berhadapan jika mengacaukan rapat diskusinya.

"Minhyun, kau ingat berapa jumlah dana yang tersisa dari kas kita?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku ragu dana ini cukup untuk menyewa gedung olahraga, Daniel."

Daniel menghela nafas, "Mau tidak mau kita harus mencari sponsor atau menggalang dana ke seluruh sekolah."

"Kak Daniel, mengenai itu, sebelumnya aku dan Kak Seongwu sudah mendapat pesan dari kepala sekolah, saat ini yang kita perlukan hanya acara untuk mengakhiri kegiatan sekolah kita, jadi beliau meminta agar dibuatkan acara yang sederhana namun tetap menarik, tanpa harus mengeluarkan dana besar. Menurutku jika Kak Daniel ingin mencari dana tambahan aku tidak yakin kepala sekolah akan mengizinkan itu," Jihoon bicara agak tergesa karena ia takut perkataannya akan dipotong oleh beberapa anggota rapat yang tidak terima dengannya, kemudian atensinya beralih ke netra cokelat gelap Jinyoung, hanya untuk mendapatinya menatap balik tanpa ekspresi.

Daniel memijat pelipisnya, bergumam sesuatu dan samar-samar menyebutkan nama Seongwu didalamnya. Kemudian ia menatap satu persatu anggota rapatnya sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Baiklah, dengan ini kalian tahu untuk mempertahankan lomba olahraga di acara akhir tahun ini sangat sulit, kan? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memilih pesta topeng sebagai acara akhir tahun nanti."

Terdengar beberapa keluhan dari berbagai pihak. Mayoritas adalah laki-laki. Namun mau tidak mau mereka harus menjalaninya, karena ini sudah keputusan dari Ketua OSIS. Lagipula mereka tak memiliki cukup ide untuk disumbangkan, jadi alih-alih memperlambat diskusi, beberapa diantara mereka mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kukira cukup rapat hari. Mengenai persiapan acara pesta topeng akan disampaikan di rapat selanjutnya. Sekian dan terima kasih dari kami, rapat bubar!"

"Jihoon, kau ada waktu sebentar?" Seusai membubarkan rapat, Daniel segera mencegah Jihoon yang hampir keluar dari ruangan dengan menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Aku masih ada kelas lagi, Kak. Ada apa?" Perbedaan kelas membuat Daniel lupa bahwa kelas 1 dan 2 masih harus melanjutkan pelajarannya hingga pukul 2 siang, berbeda dengannya yang kelas 3 dan diberi istirahat setengah jam dan melanjutkan kelasnya kembali hingga sore.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Err-sebentar saja kok, 5 menit?" Melihat Daniel yang sedikit cemas Jihoon mau tak mau hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengawasi tiap ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 2, karena di acara ini mereka akan menjadi panitia intinya. Aku tahu sebenarnya ini bukan tanggung jawabmu, namun melihat diantara semua ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 2 tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai selain kau jadi-maukah kau, Jihoon?" Daniel berkata dengan hati-hati, menatap mata indah Jihoon dengan netra cokelat gelapnnya.

"Tak apa, Kak. Akan kucoba sebisaku. Ada lagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Satu lagi, kau tahu kali ini Seongwu ngambek karena apa?"

24 Desember

Lelaki itu membawa sang gadis bergaun biru pucat selutut dengan topeng perak ke halaman belakang yang berlatarkan pemandangan bulan dan langit malam. Malam ini sepertinya bintang-bintang enggan menampakkan dirinya, menyisakan bulan purnama yang menggantung sendirian. Dibawah sinar bulan gadis itu melihat dengan jelas penampilan lelaki didepannya. Tingginya jauh melampauinya, setelannya yang ia kira hitam legam ternyata adalah biru tua, dan tatapannya, walaupun tertutup oleh topeng hitam, ia merasa tak asing namun ia masih meragukan identitasnya.

"Kemarilah," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa berdansa ditempat ini."

"Disini tanahnya keras, kupikir heels-mu tidak akan tertancap."

Dengan enggan gadis bersurai cokelat karamel itu mendekatinya sambil membalas uluran tangan lelaki didepannya. Saat tangannya melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawannya, gadis itu sedikit terlonjak dan menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ups, hampir saja."

Dalam posisi seperti ini, ia dengan jelas bisa mencium wangi musk yang menguar dan mendengar suara serak khas yang ia tahu hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Tapi, apa benar ini dirinya?

06 April

Park Jihoon namanya. Gadis dengan surai khas karamel sepundak serta paras yang manis. Membuat siapa saja enggan untuk berpaling muka saat manatapnya, apalagi dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ia adalah ketua kelas 2-A sekaligus Sekretaris OSIS I di SMA. Ia juga masuk dalam jajaran peringkat 10 besar parallel tertinggi di sekolah. Cantik, mempunyai jabatan tinggi, dan pintar, tipe gadis ideal, bukan? Namun, seperti gading yang tak retak, selalu ada kekurangan dibalik sebuah kesempurnaan. Jihoon terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tertutup, membuat siapapun perlu berpikir dua kali hanya untuk menyapanya, karena yang ada hanya dia membalas kikuk dan berlalu begitu saja. Sebenarnya Jihoon adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu, namun entah kenapa sifat itu disalah tafsirkan oleh teman sekolahnya sebagai orang yang introvert. Padahal jika orang-orang tahu sifat asli Jihoon yang periang dan sedikit gaje maka mereka tidak akan sungkan untuk mendekatinya.

Berbeda dengan Bae Jinyoung, ketua kelas 2-B. Lelaki dengan proposisi tubuh yang pas serta parasnya yang dingin. Salah satu anggota geng terselubung-terdiri dari dia, Park Woojin, dan Lai Kuanlin-di SMA yang sering membuat onar, namun bersih dari barang bukti karena kecerdasannya. Namanya memang tidak termasuk dalam 10 besar peringkat parallel, namun jika dilihat dari kemampuannya dalam hal 'bersenang-senang' versi mereka, tentu kecerdasannya perlu dipertimbangkan. Paling sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikarenakan ia sering dekat dengan gadis populer di SMAnya. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Hey, Voldemort! Tunggu!" Seorang gadis berwajah ceria dengan nametag Lee Daehwi, satu-satunya teman dekat Jinyoung dari lain kelas itu berlari menyusulnya.

Jinyoung hanya memutar matanya malas, kemarin serigala kesepian, sekarang Voldemort? kau kelewat kreatif, Daehwi.

"Hey, Jinyoung, kenapa sih kau tidak berhenti?"

"Siapa juga yang mau berhenti jika dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Padahal kupikir Voldemort itu sangat cocok denganmu. Dia kan Pangeran Kegelapan," Daehwi menjelaskan dengan sukarela.

"Dan menurutmu aku botak? Pesek?" Jinyoung kini menatap Daehwi, sedikit menaikkan alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ah iya juga. Oke mulai besok aku akan mencari nama lain untukmu," seru gadis berambut pendek itu antusias, Jinyoung kembali memutar matanya.

"Ada apa mencariku jam istirahat begini? Kangen padaku?" kini netranya berkilat nakal.

"Yang benar saja! Hanya satu orang yang aku kangen di dunia ini, yang pasti bukan kau."

"Ya, si bocah bule pacar barbitch kan?"

"Darimana kau ta-hey! Samuel dan Seobie hanya pura-pura pacaran saja karena Woojin, anggota geng onarmu sering menguntitnya akhir-akhir ini, dan jangan panggil dia dengan nama itu, Tuan Bae, baik aku ataupun Hyungseob takkan suka mendengarnya."

"Well, well, baiklah Nona Lee, aku takkan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Tapi kau tidak sadar ya secara tidak langsung kau justru membeberkan rahasiamu dan Hyungseob? Seperti membenarkan bahwa Samuel adalah pujaan hatimu dan membocorkan kencan pura-pura Samuel-Hyungseob demi menghindar dari Woojin pada teman satu gengnya mungkin?"

Menyadari kebodohannya mata Daehwi langsung terbelalak lebar.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU BAE JINYOUNG!"

Kemudian Daehwi segera pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan muka sangat merah hingga ke telinga, membuat Jinyoung tertawa puas dan membalasnya, "Love you too, My Daehwi."

Seperti itulah hubungan Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Dekat tapi tidak menyatu. Sama tapi berbeda. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan bersama tapi masing-masing tak ada yang merasakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya nyaman menjalani segalanya bersama-sama tanpa ada hubungan yang lebih dalam dan serius. Tak ada yang tahu kapan, namun seperti kedua magnet yang berbeda kutub, keduanya masing-masing seperti tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain kemudian terjalinlah ikatan pertemanan. Ikatan itu semakin kuat seiring keadaan mereka yang saling membutuhkan. Daehwi yang sering membantu Jinyoung membuat alibi palsu disaat dia sedang diinterogasi anggota ketertiban, dan Jinyoung yang selalu pulang bersama Daehwi demi melindungi teman manisnya dari para pembuli dekat rumahnya, walaupun rumah mereka berlainan arah. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat, dan mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan spekulasi teman-temannya. Setidaknya itu pemikiran dahulu Jinyoung sebelum ia tak sengaja menatap netra cemburu seorang gadis manis dari kelas sebelah.

24 Desember

Mereka berdansa, diiringi oleh musik ballad yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah aula sekolah. Menciptakan keheningan nyaman dari kedua pihak yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kedua pasang netra itu sedari tadi tak henti menatap satu sama lain dibawah sinar bulan purnama, mengagumi keindahan yang samar oleh gelapnya malam.

"Kau percaya pada soulmate?" Tanya lelaki itu kelewat tiba-tiba hingga Jihoon hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Eh?" Sejenak gadis itu terkejut karena pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba dan tidak disangka.

Lelaki itu menarik napas sebentar, kemudian mulut kecilnya kembali terbuka, "Pada zaman dahulu, Zeus menciptakan manusia yang terdiri dari dua kepala, empat tangan, dan empat kaki. Terciptanya manusia dengan kondisi seperti itu membuat eksistensi Zeus perlahan bisa tergantikan. Oleh karena itu, Zeus segera membelah tubuh manusia menjadi satu kepala, dua tangan, dan dua kaki, dan memisahakan mereka agar sibuk mencari belahan jiwanya sementara Zeus kembali berjaya."

Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dengan dongeng yang diceritakan lelaki dihadapannya, itu adalah paragraf pembuka dari salah satu buku aneh berjudul 'Soulmate' yang ia baca saat sedang menunggu rapat OSIS minggu lalu, "dan kau percaya pada dongeng yang tak jelas asal-usulnya seperti itu?"

"Well, aku hanya bertanya. Karena menurutku dongeng itu ada benarnya. Lihatlah sekarang berapa banyak yang telah dibuat gila demi mencari belahan jiwanya, sesuatu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Aku tidak percaya. Baik dongeng atau soulmate. Pada dasarnya manusia dilahirkan seorang diri, dan akan berakhir sendiri juga. Cinta dan sebagainya hanyalah dongeng manis dan pahit sebelum tidur panjang mereka. Romeo dan Juliet bahkan mati ketika mereka saling mencintai."

Jihoon bohong besar mengenai ini. Justru dalam hati ia mengiyakan perkataan Jiyoung. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang merasakannya, sesuatu hal yang tak pasti, memastikan apakah orang yang ia cari dan ia perhatikan semenjak kelas satu adalah belahan jiwanya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, alih-alih tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga, kau sangat tidak romantis."

"Maaf?" Walaupun tidak terlihat tapi dapat dipastikan gadis itu memincingkan mata tidak suka.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang realistis, tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk mencari bahkan melirik seusatu yang tidak pasti, seperti salah satunya soulmate," gadis itu menjelaskan sukarela dengan memberi penekanan ada kata terakhir, sebuah kebohongan yang lain.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Lalu kenapa kau selalu menatap tidak suka jika aku sedang bersama Daehwi, Park Jihoon?"

Deg! Jantung gadis yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Jihoon itu serasa berhenti berdetak ketika lelaki didepannya menyebutkan namanya. Selain karena namanya dipanggil, ia juga telah tertangkap basah bahwa selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan Jinyoung. Oh Jihoon, kau sungguh pembohong yang payah.

Eh tunggu, apa dia benar-benar Jinyoung?

"Ka-kau, Jinyoung?"

Lelaki itu membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan pahatan wajah yang kecil namun sempurna. Mata cokelat lebar dengan sedikit kantung mata yang menghiasi, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang sedari tadi menyunggingkan seringai, membuat Jihoon seperti berdiri diatas kaki jeli.

"Astaga-" entah atas dasar apa Jihoon berucap seperti itu, apa karena dugaannya benar atau tengah terpukau dengan ketampanan Jinyoung. Kemudian seperti baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia hindari selama ini, Jihoon segera menutup mulutnya dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apakah sebegitu hinanya keberadaanku di sampingmu?" kini Jihoon bisa mendengar sedikit nada tak suka dari Jinyoung yang mulai ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan hanya mematung sekitar tiga meter dari Jinyoung.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku, Jihoon."

Kini Bae Jinyoung berjalan mendekat kearah Jihoon. Seharusnya Jihoon menghindar, seharusnya Jihoon lari. Bukan berdiri mematung dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari mulut Jinyoung.

"Dan aku butuh penjelasan."

Jinyoung berjalan memutar ke sisi kanan Jihoon dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Menatap tajam Jihoon yang terus menunduk dan menampilkan puncak rambut karamelnya yang indah. Ingin rasanya ia menyentuh rambut itu, menikmati bagaimana lembutnya surai milik gadis yang selama berbulan-bulan ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Ti-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. K-kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

Tak yakin, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jihoon, hanya untuk mencegah Jinyoung untuk bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Namun justru seringai nakal yang terpatri di wajah Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu keras kepala dan kaku. Seperti dulu."

Jihoon terlonjak, kali ini ia mendongak untuk menatap balik lawan bicaranya. Sedikit ada kilat tidak terima terlihat di matanya, raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi keras.

"Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentangku, Bae Jinyoung. Kau selalu saja sok tahu, seperti dulu, dan aku sudah muak dengamu."

"Sok tahu seperti apa yang kau maksud, hm? Seperti sok tahu bahwa kau dekat dengan Kang Daniel demi mendapat jabatan sekretaris OSIS hingga membuat Ong Seongwu cemburu? Atau sok tahu bahwa kau yang menyebarkan gosip tidak jelas kepada para jalang agar Daehwi tidak pernah pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah? Tak kusangka gadis manis idaman sepertimu memiliki sisi yang begitu-Buruk Rupa."

Pertanyaan Jinyoung sukses mendapatkan tamparan keras sebagai balasannya. Lelaki yang sudah menduga hal ini hanya menyeringai kecil dan menatap gadis dihadapannya yang terngah mengatur emosinya. Nafasnya memburu, bahunya naik turun tak karuan, tangannya bergetar-

Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kau Bodoh. Kau tahu ini salah siapa," bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Dulu aku begitu menyukaimu hingga aku sadar bahwa aku hidup diatas ketidakpedulianmu, dan aku sangat benci pada mereka yang mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku-hanya muak dengan semuanya, dan rasanya ingin mebenci diri sendiri begitu aku tahu bahwa aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu."

Dan tanpa disadari sejak kapan bibir Jihoon telah terkunci oleh bibir Jinyoung. Mengikis jarak antara mereka melalui pagutan kecil namun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merasakan manisnya bibir ranum itu dalam beberapa hisapan, terkadang masih tersisa asin dari bekas air matanya, walaupun sang pemilik masih diam membeku seolah mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Jihoon yang tengah sadar menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak, Bae-"

Jinyoung sedikit senang ketika Jihoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan marganya-yang sering ia gunakan dulu untuk sebagai panggilan spesial-namun ia benci ketika bibir itu melontarkan kata tidak. Bae Jinyoung tidak menerima penolakan, terlebih ini adalah Park Jihoon.

"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh padamu. Lagi."

Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari lelaki tampan didepannya, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah terluka setelah dicampakkan oleh seseorang yang diam-diam ia rindukan keberadaannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya menderita sebegitu besarnya ketika sedang berada dengan orang lain. Seseorang yang dicintainya.

Park Jihoon meninggalkan Bae Jinyoung yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Pada zaman dahulu, Zeus menciptakan manusia yang terdiri dari dua kepala, empat tangan, dan empat kaki. Terciptanya manusia dengan kondisi seperti itu membuat eksistensi Zeus perlahan bisa tergantikan. Oleh karena itu, Zeus segera membelah tubuh manusia menjadi satu kepala, dua tangan, dan dua kaki, dan memisahakan mereka agar sibuk mencari belahan jiwanya sementara Zeus kembali berjaya.

Manusia dibuat merana oleh keadannya yang 'tidak utuh'. Mereka mencari dan menemukan, namun sialnya mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mencocokan. Sehingga terkadang kita 'seolah-olah' menemukan belahan jiwa di orang yang salah, tempat yang tidak sesuai, dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Percayalah, itu hanya murni dari keusilan Zeus dan anak buahnya yang bernama Cupid. Percayalah, tak ada tontonan yang lebih menarik lagi selain melihat kisah dan kasih dari dua insan yang mencoba menyatukan belahan jiwanya, bukan?

Soulmate.

-:- End -:-

Aouthor's Note

Haaaaai semuanya! lama tidak bersua di dunia baca-tulis, ehe.

Diriku hanya mau ngepost ff yg sebenernya udah lahir dari jaman final pd101 diumumin, lama banget gaksi.

Sebenernya ff ini gak mau aku post, berhubung udah lama banget dan udah gaada feel buat ngelanjutin lagi.

Tapi karena ada salah satu temen yg bilang bahwa tidak baik untuk meninggalkan suatu karya yang sudah terlanjur diciptakan dan dikembangbiakan, ibarat lu udah naena, terus hamil, terus lu aborsiin gitu aja bayinya? it's a big no for me, jadilah saya lanjutkan ff ini dan saya post disini hehey.

Kenapa winkdeep? Padahal OTP saya one and only Ongniel is sciene? Jawabannya karena pengin ajah. Ehe.

For me winkdeep is peculiar, make a story about the deep dark boy with a cutie winkie tini wini biti is imut enak sekali ~

jadi pengin makan jajan itu lagi/lah

Ketauan deh ya eike manusia jaman kapan masih jajan begituan.

Anyway it's kinda happy just to see I can write and post something about fanfiction again, despite of none of you will like it, or just read

Semoga yg udah bela belain baca ff tijel ini pada terhibur yaa, kalo ga terhibur, boleh rikues minta dibuatin lagi, tapi eike ga janji bikin ye/lah /sledingajaauthornya.

See you when I see you :)


End file.
